This invention relates generally to integral plate fastening arrangements and more particularly to a overlying plate having a depending fastening strap pierced therefrom engaged in an elongated frusto-conical sectioned raised slotted opening in a underlying plate. Upon upper and lower upsetting die members flattening the depending strap engaged in the slotted opening the plates are permanently interlocked in a flush manner.
Various forms of self-clinching arrangements have been used to secure a pair of first and second members. The U. S. Pat. No. 4,370,794 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to Bien et al disclose a clinch nut and method of installing same wherein the method includes punching a rectangular opening in a panel to receive the nut pilot and ramming the nut abutment portions against the panel to deform the panel beneath the inclined pilot side faces.